Painting Class
by Altoire
Summary: Ketika otak sudah kebingungan untuk mencari ide, Draco malah mengeluarkan ide mesumnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berdua melukis di ranjang, Potter?" DraRry Fict.


Harry Potter sudah tahu hari ini akan menjadi hari sialnya. Pagi-pagi ia sudah ketinggalan bus hingga hampir terlambat sampai di kampus ditambah lagi hari ini ia harus duduk dengan... Dengan siapa?

Kedua manik kehijauan yang terlindungi oleh dua lensa kacamata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Matanya menatap satu per satu tempat duduk yang masih tersedia. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Ron dan Hermione yang menatapnya dengan tatapan minta maaf.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Harry Potter** **© J. K. Rowling  
**

 **Painting Class © Ryuu AkaKuro**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor  
**

 **Rated: T  
**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

 **Character: Harry. P, Draco. M, Severus. S, Ron. W, etc.  
**

 **Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
**

* * *

'Aku pikir kau tidak masuk hari ini, Harry. Sungguh.' Ia bisa melihat ucapan Ron yang hanya seperti bisikan. 'Duduklah dengan Malfoy. Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa. _By the way_ , Profesor Snape ada di belakangmu.'

Dan berkat itu Harry langsung melarikan diri ke bangku yang disebut oleh Ron—dengan mengabaikan tatapan Malfoy tentu saja. Tubuhnya merinding merasakan tatapan dari Profesor Snape yang masih menghujam. Dibalasnya tatapan dingin itu dengan ceringan anak taman kanak-kanak khasnya.

"Contoh yang baik Mr. Potter," sindiran khas dan tajam itu membuat beberapa anak menahan tawa. Harry yang disindir hanya tersenyum saja—berusaha menyembunyikan gemeletuk giginya yang saling beradu menahan untuk membalas sindiran 'profesor tercintanya'.

Dan dengan satu delikan mata dari sang profesor _epic_ ini suasana kembali senyap. Profesor yang sekaligus maestro lukis se-Britania Raya itu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan diiringi dengan lambaian jubahnya. Yang sampai saat ini para muridnya masih bertanya-tanya apakah lambaian jubah itu trend pelukis atau cara melakukan foto _epic_ yang sungguh tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan pelajaran yang akan dibahas kali ini.

"Hari ini kalian akan melakukan kolaborasi dengan teman sebangku masing-masing. Kali ini temanya bebas. Begitu pula media dan alat yang digunakan. Aku hanya ingin melihat sampai sejauh apa kalian bereksplorasi pada tema seperti ini dan bagaimana penyatuan ciri khas kalian apakah menyatu dengan partner kalian masing-masing atau tidak. Diskusi tiga puluh menit. Mulai pekerjaan selama satu jam, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Tidak membuang waktu. Cepat lakukan!"

Saling berpandangan. Itulah yang pemandangan yang didapat dari kelas lukis Profesor Snape kali ini. Harry sendiri malah memandangi kanvas ukuran 8 x 10 inci di depannya dengan tatapan kosong setelah selesai berpandangan dengan Draco Malfoy yang kini sama bingungnya dengan dia.

Semua orang tahu Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter bermusuhan. Yang otomatis kolaborasi mereka tentu akan gagal. Padahal dua orang itu adalah maestro dalam alirannya masing masing. Harry untuk aliran naturalis. Sedangkan Draco untuk aliran realis.

Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Draco, berusaha menanyakan pendapat lewat tataan mata yang tapi lagi-lagi hanya dibalas gelengan kepala. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kontak kecil ini takjub.

'Wow. Ternyata mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain.'

' _Blimey_ , ini luar biasa! Mereka tidak bertengkar!'

"Pikirkan sesuatu, Malfoy," gerutu Harry sambil mengeluarkan berbagai macam cat air, cat minyak, dan grafit.

"Aku juga sedang berpikir, Potter!"

"Cepatlah Malfoy, waktu diskusi kita akan habis!"

"Bisa diam tidak, Potty?!" suara Draco meninggi.

'Oh, mereka mulai lagi,' bisik-bisik beberapa lainnya.

Draco menatap ke arah sekeliling. Pikiran nista muncul dari dalam otaknya. Menggoda Potter mungkin akan membuatnya mendapatkan ide.

"Potter," panggil Draco.

"Apa?!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku melukis wajahmu saja di hatiku?"

"Jangan bercanda, Malfoy. Pikirkanlah sesuatu!" Harry menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar matanya, ia sudah lelah dengan segala godaan Malfoy muda satu ini.

"Atau... Potter, ini kolaborasi kan? Tentang penyatuan ciri khas?" Draco tampak serius dan berhasil membuat beberapa pasang mata yang sempat teralihkan fokusnya menjadi kembali fokus ke arah meja duo perusuh ini.

"Kau dapat ide?" kedua manik kehijauan Harry berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Yeah! Karena kolaborasi penyatuan ciri khas... Bagaimana kalau kita melukis ranjang berdua, Potter? Aku akan melukis tubuhmu dengan bibirku dan kau akan melukis udara dengan suara erangan dan desahanmu. Bagaimana?"

Rahang Harry mengeras. Seluruh pasang mata terfokus ke arah yang sama akibat ucapan ambigu Tuan Muda Malfoy, menanti reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Harry Potter.

Gedebuk!

"Cepat pergilah ke neraka, Malfoy!"

Dan dengan satu tendangan ke arah bangku yang diduduki Draco Malfoy hingga membuat pemuda itu terjengkang dengan tidak elit mengakhiri roman picisan kelas Snape kali ini.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, jika kalian ingin melakukan sesuatu yang intim atau berbicara mengenai hal itu jangan di kelasku. Lakukanlah di tempat yang lebih berprivasi," saran Profesor Snape.

Baiklah, dengan satu saran tambahan itu amarah si Potter muda sudah sampai ke ubun. Membanting pintu dan meninggalkan kelas adalah opsi yang dipilihnya saat ini. Meninggalkan Draco Malfoy yang masih mengaduh kesakitan tanpa berniat bangun.

END

* * *

Well, saya tahu ini gaje. Efek tugas seni rupa dan writers block saya menghasilkan fanfic seperti ini. Saya juga tahu ini OOC. Gatau kenapa kepikiran beginian nih tengah malem. Dan saya tulis jadilah seperti ini ohohoho o.o Dan lagi meskipun ini saya tulis genrenya humor dan romance sesunguhnya saya sendiri tidak mengerti dimana letak humor dan romancenya (/.\\)

Ceritanya mereka udah kuliah jurusan seni dan yah begitulah ^^

Oiya, btw ini pertama kalinya saya muncul di fandom Harpot :D salam kenal :D

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir


End file.
